Class
In the Disgaea series, every individual unit has a class they're a part of. Their class determines their weapon proficiencies, statistics, movement range, jump height, throw range and throw height. In addition, each class is also classified as either a "humanoid" class or a "monster" class. Humanoid classes can equip any of the seven (eight in Disgaea D2) primary types of weapons, but monster classes can only equip monster weapons and are also incapable of lifting other units. Generic classes also have multiple tiers, each with higher stats than the previous one. In Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, characters can gain experience in classes, which ultimately results in an automatic upgrade to the next tier after enough experience is earned to master a class. List of classes Below are charts of each generic class and each game they have appeared in, organized by which game the classes first appeared in, and separated by humanoid and monster classes. For special classes held by unique characters, see the individual class list pages for each game. See Also: * List of All Disgaea Main Games Classes * List of All Starting Units in Disgaea Games =Humanoid Classes= ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Note: The Male Thief class does not appear in Disgaea 1 Complete. It is replaced by the Female Thief class from later games in the series. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories * Note: The Female Thief class appears in Disgaea 1 Complete. It replaces the Male Thief class from prior versions of the game. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Human classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance =Monster Classes= ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Monster classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Note: The Winged, Beast, Shadow, Treant, and Galactic Demon classes do not appear in Disgaea 1 Complete. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Monster classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories * Note: The Dragon Zombie and Rifle Demon classes appear in Disgaea 1 Complete. They replace the Beast and Galactic Demon classes from prior versions of the game, respectively. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Monster classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice * Note: The Shroom and Reaper classes appear in Disgaea 1 Complete. They replace the Treant and Shadow classes from prior versions of the game, respectively. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness'' Monster classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Monster classes that made their first appearance in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance * Note: The Imp class appears in Disgaea 1 Complete. It replaces the Winged class from prior versions of the game. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay